


I Totally Feel Like a Prince Right Now

by yrwarlock



Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boyfriends, Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Flirting, Fluff, Flufftober, High School Sweetheart, Kissing, M/M, Meadows, Meadows Prompt, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, No Angst, Soft Alec Lightwood, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nothing to do with school tho, soft alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrwarlock/pseuds/yrwarlock
Summary: Flufftober Day 2: MeadowsThe leaves of the oak tree swayed above their heads, the overgrowth dancing delicately in time, Magnus’ freehand intertwined in the grass, the flush feeling of the dew-covered, emerald-green grass beneath his fingertips, the intricate spiderwebs going accidentally disturbed.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949497
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	I Totally Feel Like a Prince Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> this ones a little shorter than day 1, but enjoy!

Leaves of scorched orange and molten gold danced in the breeze, dropping to the ground, and leaving the trees bare and thin. A soft hue of pinks and purples cast over the meadow, engulfing the fields of flowers and spotted trees with a blanket of colour. The daisies were illuminated by the sky, tinted with purple. The yellow wildflowers smelled rich, like a box of dark chocolates you would receive during the holidays. The gentle breeze rustled Alec’s hair; the evening wasn’t bitter, just chilly enough to send a shiver down the boy’s spine, causing him to single-handedly grip the lapels of his brown bomber jacket and pull it tight against his chest. His other hand was occupied by another, fingers entangled with one another, sitting steady between their bodies in the grass.

The meadow was beautiful; a perfect spot to take your high school sweetheart, and exactly that Alec did. Magnus stilled beside him, his knees tented as leaned back with his back flush against the enormous trunk of an oak tree. He was sporting a simple grey hoodie and a pair of black, skinny jeans that were ripped at the knee. His once perfectly spiked hair now drooping, thick lines of eyeliner in his waterline; framing his amber irises beautifully. Alec’s gaze lingered, an adoring smile crossing his lips at the sight before him, one no one could’ve prepared him for; his boyfriend’s hair swaying in the breeze, the purple-pink sky framing his bronze skin as he sat with his head tilted back, deeply inhaling the musky-sweet aroma with shut eyes.

“Beautiful, isn’t it, Alexander?” Magnus whispered.

Alec hummed in response, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand with such delicacy. Bliss engulfed him whole, taking hold of his body and his mind, relaxing him in waves as he breathed in deeply, too. The scene was beautiful, like they were in a cheesy romantic novella or film. Alec hadn’t been a romantic in the past. He had steered away from it, skipping romantic novella and film, denying beautiful guys the chance to twist him into some princess that needed saving. Still, Alec refused to be a princess in a tower wearing a tiara, but his horizons had broadened, to say the least. After all, he was now sat hand in hand in a meadow with his high school sweetheart, his first love, the love he hoped so desperately to be his last too, and he wasn’t complaining one bit. His hearted now ached for someone, longed for another’s burning, lingering touch. Alec now knew what it meant when people said love conquers all. To be committed to someone, heart, body, and soul.

The sounds of the meadow complimented the beautiful imagery, creating an overwhelming sense of inner peace and serenity. A river stood not far from the two teens, it was a duck-egg blue stream, it’s shade like watercolour on a canvas. Weaving and snaking past all things that stood in its way, the clear water blanketed the riverbed’s opaque earthy rock, giving them a dusty veil. The crisp air filled Magnus’ senses as he laid back, his ears filling with the gentle sounds of water flowing graciously down the stream. Gleams of light bounced off the water, bathing its surface in a pink tainted gold.

The leaves of the oak tree swayed above their heads, the overgrowth dancing delicately in time, Magnus’ freehand intertwined in the grass, the flush feeling of the dew-covered, emerald-green grass beneath his fingertips, the intricate spiderwebs going accidentally disturbed. The sun bounced off the gold and silver that trailed over Magnus’ gentle hands, small rings encasing his fingers, the elegance of his hands contrasting his clothes. Magnus hummed to himself, the overpowering feeling of rapture coursing through him. To say Magnus felt like a run-away prince in a fairy tale would be nothing short of the truth, all he needed was a golden crown he could graciously refuse to wear as a symbol of rebellion, and a tall stallion to ride him over the stretch of hill and into the evening sun.

“I totally feel like a prince right now,” Magnus gleamed, placing a hand on his hip in an attempt to pose like a prince.

“Is it too cheesy to say you’re my prince?” Alec asked, smiling slowly.

“Oh definitely,” Magnus said. “But you didn’t hear it from me.”

Alec nodded, slowly. “Noted, then,” he said, leaning in and placing a soft kiss to Magnus’ cheek.

The meadow was a tranquil place, closed off behind old and whittling, simple wooden fences. This place was Alec’s personal heaven. The shallow forest that opened up into the outstretch of wildflowers and varying lengths of grass, the sun that cast a benevolent glow upon the land, bouncing off the river's surface and through the gaps in each tree’s branches. He had made countless memories here, as a child, and now a teen. A few years ago, the oak tree he and Magnus were now perched under, had held a tire swing that hung from one of the trees many sturdy branches; the memory of Jace wabbling and losing his balance, with every swing their sister Isabelle made, had him smiling fondly. The stream; in the summer, he and his siblings would strip to their underwear and splash around in the cool water, Alec would sit at the stream bed, letting the crystal water wash over him, sending beautifully chilling shivers down his spine to contradict the blistering heat that had tainted his cheeks in a soft red. The flower field; he and Isabelle would pick the wildflowers, placing them into a woven basket, and once they had enough the two would sit crisscross and make flower crowns. Alec would _always_ mess them up.

These memories, no matter how fond, were old. And Alec longed for something new.

He turned to Magnus once again to find a pair of warm, amber eyes sparkling right back, Magnus had been watching him lost in thought.

“What?” Alec said.

“Oh nothing,” Magnus said, his lips inadvertently twitching with a smile. “You’re just cute when you think.”

Alec shrugged. “You always think I’m cute,” He smiled, rolling his shoulders back and scrubbing a hand through his already crumpled, dark hair. He looked at peace and Magnus could feel it too. The swaying of the tree branches casting a soft silhouette against Alec’s face, the golden light and the branches shadows framing him as he smiled his usual, bright smile.

“True…” Magnus said.

Albeit, Magnus had to admit when his boyfriend had strolled up to him with new confidence in the sway of his hips, and told Magnus he wanted to take him out, sitting in a meadow truly hadn’t popped into his mind. Alec had simply told him he was taking Magnus somewhere special, he hadn’t known what to expect, but he was remarkably impressed with how Alec swayed through the dark forest with an easy to each step. He walked as if he knew every dip, every hole, and hollow those woods had to offer, and as it turns out, that was exactly the case. Though, Magnus would never object to time spent with Alexander, leaping at every chance he got, he would grasp at every glance and fleeting kiss they shared.

Alec smiled, raising their joined hands to his mouth, and pressing a soft kiss to the back of Magnus’ hand, never leaving his gaze.

The simple gesture was enchanting, sending butterflies to Magnus’ stomach and putting his heart in his throat. These were Alec’s specialty. Where he struggled to voice his always deepening feelings for Magnus, he never staggered in showering him in physical displays; always tracing promises into his skin with his soft lips or gentle hands. The unspoken words burrowing under his skin with each brush of their lips or dancing of tongues, vows burning into the surface with each delicate linger of Alec’s touch. Alec’s touch was like a fire burning in a pit, growing with every shared breath, roaring with each silky brush of skin.

Magnus didn’t hesitate to melt into Alec’s fiery embrace, not once questioning whether he wanted this or not. Their first date hadn’t been the elegant evening Magnus had intended it to be, not really, but at the end of the night Magnus found himself with his back flush against his closed front door, eyes shut and lips still tingling as the scenes of the night flashed in his mind. The disaster restaurant, Alec’s ex throwing wine in his face, the freeing walk back to Magnus’ house as laughter bellowed out of them, and the lingering kiss Alec had placed at the corner of Magnus’ mouth, wishing him goodnight in a husky voice. Magnus had found himself thinking, maybe Alexander Lightwood would not break his heart.

That was six months ago, and Alexander Lightwood was yet to break his heart.

Now, the warm flow of water rippled over Magnus’ bronze skin, his feet and toes pushing into the bed of the river, feeling the dull rocks against his soft skin. Magnus’ skinny jeans were rolled up to his knees as he sat at the riverbank, his legs dangling in the water. Vibrant, blue, and yellow wildflowers lined the banks of the river, the land sloped slightly into the crystal water, causing the emerald grass to bob about. The fresh smell of vanilla grass and dew lingered beside them, refreshing their senses every time they breathed in deep, inhaling the aromas around them. 

He watched Alec with tantalizing eyes as he rolled his own jeans. “If it’s cold I will kill you,” Alec deadpanned, before sliding down the dip in the riverbank, his feet slipping cautiously into the turquoise-water. To Alec’s surprise, it was warm. “See,” Magnus smiled. “Told you, pretty boy!” Magnus thrashed his hand into the river, sending a small, playful wave of the water in Alec’s direction, stuttering over his face, shirt, and lap.

“Really?” Alec asked, a brow arched perfectly on his face. His once fluffy hair was now clinging to his forehead, water droplets rolling down his face and neck, his reflection gleaming in the water. “You realise we don’t have towels, right?” Alec said.

Magnus grinned, nibbling at the soft, plump, skin of his bottom lip as he nodded in response. Once again sending water Alec’s way, he threw his head back with a roar or laughter as Alec glared through the pathetic splash of water. He mirrored Magnus’ action, his large hands sending a more fierce wave Magnus’ way, soaking his already tight pants and half his shirt.

Magnus narrowed his eyes in Alec’s direction, the specks of gold glistening, leaving his glare monumentally less intimidating. It was hard to be intimidated by the same eyes you so consistently found yourself lost in.

“You’re infuriating,” Magnus said.

False innocence danced in Alec’s eyes, his expression trying to seem offended but struggling so as a dopey grin was playing on his lips. “You love it,” He said, his voice was low and hushed as he inclined forward, pressing his forehead to Magnus’. “You love me.”

“Do I?” Magnus quipped, an equally dopey smile was spread across his face. It reached his eyes, adorable wrinkles screwed up next to them.

“Oh yeah,” Alec said, his lips brushing Magnus’ ever so slightly as he spoke. “Definitely,” He mumbled, swallowing the space between them, pressing his lips flush against his boyfriend’s as their eyes fluttered closed in unison. Alec’s hands found Magnus waist, he played with the dripping hem of his shirt, sliding his lips lovingly against the amber-eyed boy’s.

After six months, he still wasn’t used to this. The feeling of Magnus’ soft skin under his calloused fingertips, the feeling of his plump lips dancing alongside his own, the warmth that engulfed him, swallowing him whole when the two were doing nothing more than breathing the same air. He was putty in this boy’s hands.

Alec breathed in deep, inhaling Magnus’ scent as he pulled away, -the faint smell of sandalwood Magnus’ wore was Alec’s favorite, smiling when he saw Magnus chase his lips. “See? You definitely love me.”

“Truly,” Magnus smiled back. “Now shut up and kiss your prince,” Magnus said with a wink, grabbing Alec by the lapels of his jacket and pressing a soft, passionate kiss to his lips before he could protest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope day 2 lived up to your expectations! please leave your thoughts in the comments...   
> my twitter is @yrwarlock if you want to say hi, please tag me if you post snippits<3


End file.
